Top Ten
Top Ten is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield compiles top ten lists as Jon heads out for a date and a robber attempts to clean out the Arbuckle house. Plot Jon fixes dinner for Garfield before getting ready for his date tonight. Garfield devours all of the food as usual. Jon, perplexed by Garfield's enormous appetite, wonders when Garfield has enough to eat. Garfield then proceeds to list the top ten ways one can tell, accompanied by a drummer roll from one of the Buddy Bears, followed by all of them playing a musical cue. 10. He has a dinner mint the size of a volleyball 9. Loud burp reported, heard as far off as New Zealand 8. Has to have his fur let out another size 7. Local mice starving due to city wide cheese shortage 6. He passes on nineteenth helping 5. Finally lets Odie have a bite 4. Cat stomach mistaken for fur covered Rose Parade float 3. Hesitates before asking about a midnight snack 2. Owner of market where Arbuckle shops retires to Tahiti at age 27 1. There's no more food left Jon ignores the list and Odie comes in late. Odie mumbles something about Jon's dates not lasting long. Garfield gives him a list of the top ten reasons as to why they are short. The list is accompanied with visual examples of Jon's dates gone wrong. 10. Most women don't appreciate a dinner where a teenager asks, "You want fries with that?" (The cashier holds up greasy fries without a holder) 9. Women like being serenaded, but not in the middle of the movie (Jon plays his accordion at the wrong time) 8. Pasta not intended for external use (Jon has spilled his spaghetti on his date) 7. Romantic mood spoiled by phrase, "You may have to get out and push" (Jon's date is trying to push his car out of mud in the rain) 6. Three words: No animal imitations (Jon is acting like a monkey at a restaurant) 5. Most women prefer joining seats at a concert (Garfield is with Jon on this date sitting between the two of them) 4. Venus fly trap plant makes lousy corsage (The plant is eating Jon's date) 3. Forgot to double check if it really was a costume party (Jon comes to the party dressed as a chicken, believing it really was a costume party) 2. Watching test pattern infinitely more fun than tales of winning high school dodgeball championship (Jon tells such a story while his date starts passing out from boredom) 1. Sometimes forgets pants (Jon is not wearing any pants) Jon leaves for his date while Garfield and Odie relax. A burglar watches Jon leave and prepares to sneak into the house. When Odie tells Garfield that he will eat anything, Garfield denies it with a list of the top ten things he hates to find on the table, each again accompanied with a visual example. 10. Raisins 9. Pepperoni pizza with pencil erasers instead of pepperoni 8. Hot fudge sundae with ketchup on it 7. Moose stew that still has the antlers in it 6. More raisins 5. Tuna fish sandwich with live tuna in it 4. Snow tires 3. Lots more raisins 2. Nermal 1. Nermal with raisins Odie notices the burglar breaking in. Garfield gives a list of the top ten reasons why he will not rob them, with the events of the robbery taking place as listed. 10. That slippery throw rug in the living room 9. Will probably fall down basement stairs 8. Will then land in coal bed 7. Will probably lean against hot furnace 6. Upon leaving basement, will barely avoid slipping on Odie's old doggy toy 5. Will not, however, miss pile of Garfield's banana peels 4. Slipping on banana peel leads to crash landing in fireplace 3. Three words: Fire in fireplace 2. Arbuckle will return home from date after being gone 20 minutes and phone police 1. There's nothing worth stealing The burglar is apprehended as Jon returns home. Garfield cues the Buddy Bears to keep playing as they are only available for one more hour. They all dance, with Jon wondering why he puts up with Garfield. Garfield gives part of a list of the top ten reasons answering Jon's question before the episode ends. 10. He's adorable 9. He's handsome 8. He has his own series 7. Odie is dumb Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon *Odie Major Characters *The Buddy Bears *Burglar (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Nermal *Jon's dates *Police Trivia *This is the last episode to feature the Buddy Bears. The last time they are mentioned is in "The Farmyard Feline Philosopher". Cultural References *This episode parodies David Letterman's famous "top ten list" sketch, particularly with the number one spot being anticlimactic compared to the rest of the list. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends